Reflexiones de una comediante (Especial Día de las Bromas)
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Dedicado para El Caballero de las Antorchas. Luan Loud tiene una serie de pensamientos acerca de su relación con Lincoln. ¿Cómo será?. ¡Feliz Día de las Bromas!. Advertencia de Loudcest: Luancoln.


**Reflexiones de una comediante (Especial Día de las Bromas):**** Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren bien, aquí estoy, de vuelta en los fics, después de varias semanas tras el fin de "Secretos de familia", la secuela del Lunacoln que escribí en el año 2017 y que les traje esta nueva historia, ahora vengo con un nuevo proyecto, un One-Shot dedicado para mi amigo El Caballero de las Antorchas por el 1*de Abril, el Día de las Bromas. **

**Espero que les guste este pequeño homenaje y como siempre digo: No soy dueño de TLH, solo busco entretener. Todos los derechos reservados para Chris Savino y Nickelodeon.**

**Sinopsis:**** Luan es la comediante y amante de las bromas dentro de la Familia Loud, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, sus sentimientos hacia cierto albino le han cambiado por completo y ahora, estando con su hermano menor, ella tiene una serie de reflexiones acerca del Presente y del Futuro que tendrá con él. ¿Cómo será?. No se lo vayan a perder.**

**Advertencia de Loudcest (Luancoln).**

* * *

Bromas, momentos graciosos, payasos, pasteles, globos con formas de animales, números de comedia, etc, todos los "ingredientes" o mejor dicho elementos para ser una comediante con fama en Royal Woods. Divertir a la gente, que gocen con las bromas que haces, sacarles una sonrisa y que se sientan mejor, incluso para aquellos que tuvieron un pésimo día, están abrumados por la tristeza y llega esa "Doctora" que les da una cucharada de un gran momento inolvidable. Sí, eso es lo que hace el poder de la comedia: Alegra a las personas, les hace saber que tienen un propósito en la vida y que nunca deben rendirse, ni bajar los brazos. Que deben seguir adelante.

Sin embargo, todos tenemos nuestros momentos en la vida y nadie está exento de ello. En este caso, aquella comediante castaña y de frenos, la cual se encontraba con su hermanito dormido en sus brazos, acurrucado contra su pecho, después de una noche de besos y romance, ella no podía dormir, no sentía el "Sueño de Morfeo" contra su ser, ni tampoco las ganas de cerrar los ojos. Simplemente estaba allí, con aquel albino recostado contra ella, mirando hacia el techo y luego para afuera, hacia los Cielos Estrellados de la Noche en Royal Woods.

\- _"Divierto a las personas, ellos se ríen, lo disfrutan, no hay nada que les haga darse marcha atrás. Pero...con mi hermano...¿Qué clase de "acto" estaré formando parte?. No lo sé, después de dos años en los que él fue mi "blanco favorito" para mis bromas, hubo un momento en el que pensé que me odiaría, pero fue ahí mostré mis sentimientos y él se me unió bajo un tierno beso: Me siento rara. Sí, esa es la respuesta que busco ante las preguntas que me persiguen".- _Pensaba Luan Loud, la comediante de la familia, la experta en bromas quien hacía disfrutar a terceros, pero para el resto de sus hermanas, lo que ella hacía no daba gracia, ni tampoco querían formar parte de su "Itinerario", sobre todo por el "Día de las Bromas", el cual caía en el 1*de Abril y todos temía lo peor.

Temer lo peor, para los Loud, era que ella, durante aquel día, demostraba ser un verdadero "Monstruo", ya que llenaba la casa con trampas caza-bobos, sobre todo la harina y las plumas, haciendo que todos quedaran emplumados y también con respecto a las afeitadoras o incluso los mapaches ocultos en algunas habitaciones. Pero durante tantos años, ella no se había percatado, hasta cierto día en que lo rebeló, de que necesitaba a un "Blanco Mayor", alguien que estuviera dispuesto a gozar de sus bromas al máximo y lo encontró: Aquel niño albino, el cual formó parte de su unión, llevándolo a experimentar esa unión con ella.

Se besaban a escondidas, sus abrazos eran especiales, no querían ser descubiertos. Si ocurriera, estarían completamente perdidos.

\- _"Nunca pensé en otro chico. Siempre estaba él para divertirse con lo mío, a pesar de que, al principio, lo detestaba porque llegaba a herir a alguien o incluso lo humillaba delante de Ronnie Anne, sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron y cuando llega esta fecha tan especial para mí; es allí donde nosotros estamos más que unidos: Somos como, aquellos villanos de sus cómics, El Guasón y Harley Quinn: Un amor loco. Loco en el sentido de divertirnos y pasarla bien, haciendo bromas, no de excedernos en las mismas. Jejejeje".- _Se detuvo, tras reírse en aquellos momentos y de ahí volvió a sus pensamientos.- _"Pienso en mi Futuro con Lincoln: Sé que está mal, no deberíamos hacerlo, pero nos amamos, él es mi Conejito Blanco, alguien que saqué de la galera o sombrero de Mago, apareciendo delante de todos en el escenario".- _Volvió a sus pensamientos y acarició el cabello de su hermano, sonriendo y dándole un beso en los labios.- _"No me importa lo que nos diga la Sociedad, yo lo amo a Lincoln, él es alguien que me apoyó siempre y no voy a tolerar que me lo lastimen. Estaremos juntos, nos casaremos y seremos felices".- _Hizo aquella promesa para sí misma y de ahí, después de un rato más de reflexiones, Luan se quedó dormida al lado de su hermano.

* * *

**Futuro:** Para la gente, en ciertos tiempos, es complicado elegir qué hacer con sus vidas y esto llegó para Luan y Lincoln. Cuando cumplieron mayoría de edad, ambos tomaron caminos diferentes, pero manteniendo contacto a través del chat y de sus celulares. Con el tiempo, ellos se volvieron personas adultas, la chica se convirtió en una gran comediante, mientras que el albino logró cumplir su sueño de ser dibujante de cómics. Pero un día, tras reencontrarse en una reunión familiar, los dos tuvieron una noche romántica y con ello, por el paso del tiempo, llegaría una nueva integrante a la familia.

\- Así es como empieza mi vida.- Dijo Luan, cerrando el álbum con fotos familiares en donde estaban ella, su marido Lincoln y una niña castaña y con frenos, con un gran parecido a ella.

En aquellos momentos, alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- ¿Luan?.- Preguntó una voz y allí apareció Lincoln, el cual entró a la habitación matrimonial.

\- Oh, jejeje, hola, Conejito.- Le saludó ella con ese tono dulce.- ¿Pasa algo?.- Preguntó y de ahí entró el chico junto con aquella niña, la cual le abrazó con fuerza a su madre.

\- Liby y yo veníamos a ver si ya estabas lista.- Dijo el chico, mientras que le tomaba de las manos a su esposa, la cual se sonrojó.

\- Siempre lo he estado.- Respondió ella, la cual no se separó de su marido y de ahí comenzaban a bajar hacia el garage.

\- Desde aquel día, en el que estuvimos juntos y nunca nos separamos, Luan: Muchas gracias por todo.- Le agradeció el albino a ella, besándola en los labios, tomándola por la cintura.

\- No fue nada, Lincoln, tú también fuiste alguien quien me apoyó en todo momento, sobre todo en las horas más complicadas de mi vida. Muchas gracias a ti también.- Sostuvo la castaña comediante, uniéndose en aquel beso, mientras que lo abrazaba por la nuca, besándolo también.- Mi lindo Conejito Blanco.- Dijo ella.

\- Mi Hermosa Payasita.- Añadió él, disfrutando de aquel dulce momento con su esposa y de ahí, se iban con la pequeña Liby para pasar el día en familia.

\- _"Esta es mi historia y que comenzó aquel 1*de Abril del 2017, el "Día de las Bromas", en donde él se convirtió en alguien más que mi "Espectador", sino en una persona que amo mucho y con todo mi corazón. Soy Luan Loud junto con mi esposo, Lincoln, mi hermanito y Liby, nuestra hija, en donde empezamos nuestro Futuro juntos".- _Finalizó la castaña, mientras que ingresaban en el coche y de ahí, los tres partían para disfrutar aquel día juntos.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Tal vez sea un tanto corto este One-Shot. Por otro lado, tenía mente un trabajo así desde hacía un montón, el de unir mis anteriores fics que hice en los años 2017 y 2018, los de Lincoln con Luan y crear uno que fuera una "secuela" de todos éstos, en especial con incluir a Liby, quien tuvo su aparición en esta historia. **

**Dedico este fic-homenaje para mi amigo El Caballero de las Antorchas: Muchas gracias por los homenajes en los que me has incluido. Esta es mi muestra de agradecimiento por aquellos hermosos trabajos. Te lo agradezco un montón, amigo.**

**Espero que te guste mi homenaje para vos y nos estamos viendo. Saludos para todos ustedes y que tengan un excelente "Día de las Bromas" (1*de Abril) y un buen comienzo de mes. **

**Nos vemos y cuídense, Camaradas.**

**¡Feliz Día de las Bromas 2019!.**


End file.
